


Jealousy Brings Clarity

by dreamerloverluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealous Lena Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor
Summary: Lena Luthor gets a text message that finally makes her snap and makes her deal with her boxed up emotions.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 578





	Jealousy Brings Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Supercorp fic that I had running around in my head, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Lena’s head was swirling as she read the text on her phone. Her jaw clenched because this is not what Lena had planned when she brought Andrea Rojas back into her life. She knew the female had a way of getting under the skin of the most peaceful people. She didn’t know how she could answer the text, because after deciding not to out Kara as Supergirl she decided that taking her job at Catco was the best way to get back at her for the hurt she had caused her. Using Andrea to do what seemed like the simple way, it hadn’t taken her long to push James out of the picture so she figured it wouldn’t take long before Kara was left to wonder who she was without Catco. She has seen it happen before when Snapper Carr fired her for releasing her story on her own.

She ran her fingers through her long black locks as the messages on the screen stared back at her.

**Rojas:** _I kissed Kara._

**Rojas:** _I was grilling her about her latest article and next thing I know she's pressed against my desk with a very delicious kiss on my lips._

**Rojas: ** _I think I'm gonna enjoy this deal far more than I thought._

Jealousy ripped through her harder than any emotion ever had. She got up wrapping her coat around her. She only had one destination in mind and it was Catco. She licked her lips as her heels clicked on the ceramic flooring of her office. “Jess hold all my calls and meeting, I have an urgent matter to attend too.” It’s all she says before she if flying out the door because Lena Luthor doesn’t lose. She tells her driver to take her to Catco as fast as possible.

It’s funny how jealousy works, it makes you see all your emotions so much more clearly. Lena’s hurts dissipate because she can’t lose Kara. The Luthor game isn’t for her because she simply isn’t a good Luthor. Her mother and brother made sure she fully knew that since the tender age of 4. That was the only thing Kara had ever made her believe was true because the only time she doubted Lena was when she had the only substance on Earth that could cause her death.

One moment of pure unadulterated jealousy had her clearing her mind more than any work she had done with hope. She couldn’t keep people from lying because it was just simply a human instinct for survival. She thought about the time Kara kept her from grieving and being able to keep a clear enough head to save her. If she had known it was Kara behind the Supergirl suit, would she had been able to save Sam? Because as much as she loved Sam, there was no way she could lose Kara. Would she had been able to focus when Kryptonite was scattered all over the atmosphere long enough to save her? Because knowing Kara was out fighting with an atmosphere full of Kryptonite and a suit built for medical care and not battle would have Lena worried out of her mind.

Lena didn’t know when tears started rolling down her cheeks till she felt one land on her hand. She took a deep breath and cleaned her face before exiting her car. She walked as quickly as she could. The elevator ride wasn’t fast enough, her heart was beating wildly in her chest she gripped her phone tightly. The doors open and Nia trying to calm down a very agitated looking blonde as Will seemed to be working his own charm to calm down the CEO Latina. She made her way towards the center of the scandal.

She made her way to Nia and Kara. Kara visibly called down, her brow crunched in the middle and Lena couldn’t help but chuckle. Kara wasn’t facing her at all but she could tell the girl knew she was in the building. Kara took a deep breath as she turned around to face Lena, “Lena? What are you doing here?” She asked making her way to her, there was a look of worry in her face as she looked over her. “Is everything okay?”

Lena took a deep breath and she clenched her jaw. “Oh, it far from okay, darling.” She said as she gripped Kara’s blazer lapels and tugged her closer. “Because I’m tired of everyone getting to kiss you and without getting a turn.”

Kara flushed deeply as she tried to clear her throat. “I.. I.. I’m sorry?” She stuttered out. She could tell that the girl was taken off guard, even though she knew Kara could completely pull away from her without breaking a sweat the Blonde didn’t. She stayed perfectly still looking into Lena’s eyes, she could tell she was trying to read what is going on in her head but Lena was filled with so many emotions but she could see only one coming from Kara’s gaze. Something so strong that she only had flashes from her childhood. Kara’s gaze was full of love and care, something that made Lena just completely feel safe enough even though her mind told her to run from the broken trust.

“Then kiss me like you mean that, Kara Zor-El.” She whispered barely above her breath, but she knew Kara’s super-hearing would have no trouble picking it up. Kara simply grinned softly and pulled her closer, wrapping her strong arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her as she would never get the chance to ever again. Lena’s arms wrapped around her neck, holding her close and tight feeling like she could fade at any moment. They kissed until Lena was surrendered breathless, and the whole Catco bullpen was frozen in shock after witnessing their Star Reporter and their ex-CEO in a heated make-out session in the middle of the bullpen.

Lena smiled softly as she pulled away, there was no doubt in her mind that Kara cared about her. She leaned in slightly pecking Kara’s lips softly, “I better be the last CEO you kiss.” She said softly.

Kara just grinned with a soft blush tint, “Yes, ma'am.” Was softly whispered as Lena pulled away as she walked regally towards a stunned Andrea.

Lena arched her perfectly done eyebrow at Andrea as she looked at her. “You kiss her again, and I’ll be sure to bury you in so much sexual and abuse of power lawsuits that you won’t see a day out of court.” She knew she had brought Andrea here for a reason but those were far from having the Latina get into Kara’s pants. “Do we understand ourselves?”

Andrea simply smirked softly as she shook her head lightly because her one mistake had always been to underestimate the chess prodigy. “Completely understood, Luthor.” She licked her lips softly. “You know you could have just told me she was your girlfriend, I would have understood our deal a lot better.” She said before clearing her throat lightly. “Now if you will excuse me. I have another company to run.” She said before disappearing into her office.

Lena made her way back to Kara and smiled softly as Kara was simply waiting for her with a soft blush tint against her cheeks. “So are we really okay?” Kara asked softly as she looked at Lena trying to read her any way possible because even behind the strong gaze of love and care, Lena finally recognized something she knew completely well. Kara was completely waiting for the other shoe to drop for every dark nightmare to come alive. 

Lena smiled softly as she placed another soft kiss against Kara’s lips as they hugged tightly. “We will be, I promise.” She whispered softly as they laid their foreheads together because for the first time since her world crumpled Lena finally felt the pieces coming back together. The way Kara held her in her arms she just knew that everything will be okay soon enough.

  
  



End file.
